


I'm Lovin' It

by DancingSkys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Babysitter Keith, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Hunk owns a McDonald's, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is a dangerous man, Lance to the rescue, Lance wears cute hair accessories, Lance works at McDonald's, M/M, McDonald's, Mutual Pining, PIDGE KNOWS WHAT'S UP, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), kind of, poor dude has no clue about kids, questionable desert choices, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSkys/pseuds/DancingSkys
Summary: Keith did not know how he had ended up with twelve screeching kids - they were not his - at a McDonald's he had never been to before. All he knew was that the employee who was helping him tame the horde was making his poor gay heart swoon.Now here he was, trying to handle a horde of kids and his stupid crush at the same time for the next few weeks.





	I'm Lovin' It

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I wanted to use that stupid pick up line in a story and it somehow got a mind of it's own.  
> Please enjoy our two stupid boys pining after one another~

 

Never again.

Never ever fucking again.

Keith would never again trust his brother when he said ‘it’s gonna be fine’.

Never.

Not when this time he had ended up with twelve fucking children clinging to him, screeching like possessed banshees and just being overall terrible.

How had he ended up in this situation?

Funny that you ask because it had all started with fucking Shiro - ! - who apparently thought his younger brother should get some work experience or whatever and had set him up to be a fucking babysitter!

Okay, no, that wasn’t the whole truth. Shiro actually worked together with Allura and Matt at an afternoon centre for kids whose parents were working. It was a good job, they really loved the kids and were helping the parents a lot by entertaining these small, sentient bread loafs on two legs but Keith did not do kids.

Okay? He just didn’t do them.

They were… small and loud and strange and just… urgh.

They were annoying and he had no idea what to do with them.

So he stayed away.

Far, far away.

Usually.

Not today thought because of fucking Shiro!

Keith was close to growling and hurling something into the voice of space itself but he couldn’t because he had a child holding each of his hands and he really didn’t want to explain to young white parents why their kids had a dent in their head. They did enough damage on their own, they didn’t even need Keith’s help for that.

‘And no cursing,’ Shiro had reminded him before all but shoving him outside with a third of the kids they were usually looking after.

The kids, of course, had been thrilled. A trip to the zoo - it was too small to be a zoo in Keith's opinion but whatever - and eating at McDonalds after that. The bus drive alone had caused Keith to lose five years of his lifespan and probably grow twenty new grey hairs. Keeping all the kids together had been a challenge, he still wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t lose one of them at some point.

Thankfully they all had bright yellow handkerchiefs around their wrists so he didn’t accidentally come back with thirteen kids instead of twelve or a wrong kid.

…

Would that be considered kidnapping?

He'd have to ask Shiro about that but his brother surely wouldn't be thrilled over the prospect of his brother being a kidnapper. Wasn't a very promising or honorable career choice after all.

“Keith, Keith, look!” one boy cheered and pointed… somewhere. Keith did look but he had no idea what he was supposed to look at. “Uh… yeah?” he more asked than said but the boy didn’t care. “It’s a unicorn!”

Keith looked harder, he even squinted a little but he could not see a unicorn anywhere. He did, however, see a more realistic animal. “That’s a rhino… and they have two horns,” he said slowly. He was still terrified of making one of the kids cry because he didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. Who knew what crying kids were capable of doing. The other adults at the zoo would judge the hell out of him if he dragged around a bunch of crying kids.

He eyed the family close to his group suspiciously.

The boy didn’t look close to crying though. He just turned back to the animal to take another look. “Okay,” he then cheered happily and Keith was able to breathe again.

The two girls holding his hands jumped up and down next to him when they approached the enclosure with the tigers, dashing away to follow the other kids who were already running towards the big glass windows. Keith itched to yell at them for running but decided against it. Until now no one had fallen down so no bruised or scraped knees he had to take care of and he was convinced the kids wouldn't listen to him anyway.

No use in fighting lost battles.

He heaved a sigh and was about to follow the horde - his horde - when he noticed a tug on his shirt and looked down to see a small girl standing next to him.

Heaven.

Keith's annoyance turned into thin air.

Shiro had told him about Heaven. She was a smart young lady, loved to wear her patent-leather shoes and was usually either very quiet or very cheerful depending on her mood. What made her special though was that she needed a bit more attention from the caretakers. As far as Keith had understood she suffered from back pains quiet frequently, especially when she had to walk a lot. Since that was the case at the zoo Shiro had asked him to keep an eye on her.

Her parents were very religious, maybe that’s why they had chosen this name. Keith didn’t know and he didn’t really care. Heaven was a nice name after all. But because of their believes they didn’t want Heaven to be seen by a doctor. That was something Keith didn’t understand.

He himself wasn’t religious so maybe that’s why but… he didn’t understand why her parents let Heaven suffer when they could let professionals check if something was wrong. It wasn’t like Heaven could decide for herself just yet.

But it was futile to be angry about these things. Keith knew that Shiro, Matt and Allura all wanted Heaven to be checked over but they couldn’t do anything except take her pain seriously and help her in ways they could.

That’s why Keith found some part of him that was at least somewhat capable of dealing with kids now that he had to look after Heaven. He made sure the other kids were all busy and out of trouble before he bent down to look at the small girl.

“Hey,” he said, surprising himself with how soft his voice was. “Everything okay?”

Heaven let go of his shirt and turned her head. She seemed shy and unsure about what to say. Keith gave her a few moments to speak before he prodded a little further. “Does your back hurt?”

She kneaded her hands before nodding her head.

Okay, at least they knew what the problem was now.

Keith glanced at the kids again for a moment before turning back to Heaven who looked at him carefully. “You wanna ride on my back?” he then asked and she perked up at the offer. Her eyes were wide in wonder and… Keith had to admit that she was pretty cute. She had brown eyes and a lot of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her hair was curly and pulled into two pigtails.

She smiled and nodded her head so Keith shuffled around and offered her his back to climb on. It only took her a moment, winding her small arms around his neck and holding on. Keith settled her legs over the crook of his elbows before standing up. She didn’t weight very much, it was kind of like carrying a backpack and he went to the gym four times a week so he could deal with her weight just fine.

“Alright then, don’t let go, okay?” Because he didn’t want her to have a broken scull her parents would refused to get treated. “And tell me if you want down again.”

“Yes,” she said cheerfully, sounding like she was already feeling better and Keith couldn’t help but smile.

He joined the other kids, doing a quick count in his head - again - and feeling relief upon reaching twelve with Heaven on his back.

“I wanna be carried too!” one boy called and pouted, clinging to Keith’s leg.

Oh boy.

The Korean tried his best not to sound annoyed or anything and it did work somewhat, the kids were mostly listening to him after all, but he still felt awkward. “Sorry, buddy, only Heaven gets piggyback rides.”

“Why?” some kids complained and he sighed. “Because Heaven hurt her back and can’t keep up with you. You don’t want to leave her behind, do you?”

He prayed these kids weren’t bullies already.

“Of course not!”

Thank fuck.

“Right,” he nodded his head. “Therefore she gets to ride on my back so we can all stay together.” It seemed that was a logic the kids at least understood to some degree. “So, where to next?”

Suggestions were all but yelled and thrown out and yes, it would be a very, very long day.

 

At around four Keith never wanted to step foot outside of his apartment ever again. Two kids had scraped their knees, one had lost her cap, one had lost his sunglasses, Josh had forgotten to use sunscreen, Lisa had cried because there were no butterflies at this zoo and… Keith wanted to go home.

But no, they had to go to McDonald's first.

Sunburn and scraped knees were forgotten as soon as the kids entered the holy place. They screeched in excitement and ran around Keith like a bunch of idiots. Even Heaven was back up and running again after about an hour on Keith’s back. He was glad to see her back on her feet but he really didn’t want to deal with this horde right now.

He wanted a McDeath and go to sleep for eternity, thank you.

There weren’t too many people at the McDonald’s, thankfully, but the suburban mom with two teenage girls still sent him dirty glares because of the rowdy kids. He kinda wanted to flip her off but held himself back.

_Patience yields focus._

Fuck you, Shiro.

“Okay, guys, everyone chose want you wanna eat,” he muttered with absolutely no spirit behind his words. The kids didn’t care, they were too excited about the toys that came with a Happy Meal.

“Oh boy, where did you all come from?”

Keith glanced up and noticed that one of the employees had approached the counter to take their order.

Now, Keith really wasn’t one to judge but… a guy that handsome should not be working at a McDonald's. Like… at all. He should be working somewhere else, maybe as a model or something. Maybe selling unnecessary shit to white suburban moms at their front door.

He was tall and slender with beautiful caramel skin. His hair was a dark shade of brown, shorter than most guys usually wore it, and the faint curls suggested that it was a lot more unruly when it was longer. The most noticeable were his blue eyes and blinding smile though. Usually Keith didn’t notice people’s eyes but this guy’s were a stark contrast again his darker skin and hair and his teeth were sparkling white like those out of a toothpaste commercial.

Maybe that was his side job?

Working at McDonald’s and as a toothpaste model?

Keith frowned. Maybe not.

Only then he noticed two hairclips in his hair, just above his temple. One was a light blue with a crown and the other was a baby pink with a flower. Why he wore them was beyond Keith. They didn’t even do much to his hair because it was too short and it didn’t suit his overall cool-guy-vibes.

“Birthday party?” the guy asked, looking at the kids before glancing at Keith who needed a moment to get that the question had been aimed at him since he was the only one not enchanted by the small plastic toys in the display case.

He shifted under the other’s gaze and cleared his throat. Do not let the gay take over, Keith. This dude is probably straight as fuck, even with the hair clips, and you have like… twelve kids with you which is not cool at all. “No, just… field day?” It came out as question but the guy didn’t seem to mind.

He wore the, by now, fashionable uniform that consisted of a grey polo shirt and black pants. The headset was around his neck which was surely against the regulations but it wasn’t like Keith was about to complain to the manager or anything. That was more of the suburban mom’s job. She did have the haircut for it.

The guy grinned again and looked at the kids. “Well, what can I get you all?”

Oh boy.

Keith wanted to crawl under the next table as the kids started screaming their orders. It was pure chaos and he had no idea how people dealt with situations like this. He was busy saying ‘No, you can’t eat ten cheeseburgers’, ‘Lisa, no, you can’t get cola, fanta and apple juice’, ‘Josh, you only get one toy’, ‘Don’t shout all your orders at once’ and for the love of all gay icons out there, please get him outta here!

“Okay, okay! Everyone calm down,” handsome cashier-guy said and raised his hands to quieten the crowd. Much to Keith’s horror the horde actually quieted down and they all looked at the dude like he was the god of all Happy Meal toys. Perhaps he was.

“Alright,” he said, never losing his charming smile. “We’ll go after one another and we’ll start with you, young lady. What would you like?”

Maybe Keith’s eyes weren’t functioning properly but did Jenna actually blush?

She stuttered out her order under handsome-maybe-toothpaste-model’s undivided attention and when he was done she gasped and covered her cheeks with her hands.

Keith could relate.

The guy was a saint. He worked through all the kids with ease, preventing Lisa from ordering three drinks, or Nico from ordering ten cheeseburgers. Even as he had to tell a girl that the toy she wanted was all sold out it wasn’t a big drama like Keith had expected.

Maybe he should ask this guy for some pointers. He seemed to deal with the kids like he was born to do so. A true natural.

Ten minutes later the kids were released into the vastness of McDonald’s much to the suburban mom’s dismay. She took her leave quickly afterwards with two complaining daughters in tow.

Keith still felt the desire to hide under a table but at least the kids were occupied for now and he could breathe again.

“You look like you’ve been through hell and back again,” cashier-guy said with a laugh and usually Keith would glare but now he could only sigh. “You have no idea,” he grumbled.

“Oh, no, no, I do. Trust me,” the other waved his hand and smiled. “I’m the family’s very own babysitter. I get to look after all the kids while the ‘adults’ have fun so yeah, I know.”

Huh, no surprise this guy was so good. He had experience.

Keith could only sigh again like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders.

“So,” cashier-guy called cheerfully. “What can I get you, Mr. Babysitter.”

A loud screech reached them at the front followed by a few others and a loud thump. The cashier-guy didn’t flinch or look concerned so Keith figured the kids were all still intact. Didn’t mean he was any less done with this whole situation.

“A McVodka to go,” he groaned. He was too old to deal with this kind of shit. Shiro owed him so many damn favors. No amount of money was worth the kind of stress he was being put through here.

He was just a poor college student.

Cashier-guy snorted. “Mhm, we’re all out, sorry. The white lady drank it all.”

“Damn,” Keith hissed. “I figured…”

The guy snickered. “How is your relationship with deserts?”

“Uh… pretty good I'd say?”

“Okay then how about a McCrepe and a big coffee? You look like you could need it.”

Keith blinked a few times. “McCrepe? What’s that supposed to be?”

The other smiled smugly like he knew something no one else did. “Secret item. It’s hotcakes and a fruit n’ yogurt parfait smushed together. Sounds disgusting, doesn’t look that nice but tastes like the best shit.” He made an OK sign with his fingers for further emphasis of his words, all topped off with a charming smile as if he was trying to sell Keith something.

He didn’t even need to put any effort into it though, Keith was all for disgusting desserts. That and he’d buy anything off of this guy to be honest. “Okay, hit me up with that,” he agreed. “But aren’t hotcakes only for breakfast?”

The probably-toothpaste-model had already started typing in his order. “Dude,” he glance up at him with a serious look, “there is no one here, I’m bored and the manager loves me so you’re getting your hotcakes.”

Okay… well… Keith felt weirdly flattered. “Oh… okay… thanks,” he said and was graced by another one of those disarming smiles. The guy really needed to appear in a toothpaste commercial. Keith would buy the heck out of that toothpaste.

“I’ll get your orders to your table, just make sure none of your kids gets stuck on the slide or something.”

Keith spluttered. “I… the… they’re no _my_ kids.”

The most-certainly-toothpaste-model just grinned at him. “Whatever you say, man.”

Keith was about to say more but the guy santered away to start preparing their gigantic order and he didn’t want to disturb him for that or watch him like a creep so he stalked away and settled at a row of tables were all the kids could sit down as well.

He had planned to play on his phone but found himself watching the kids - not is kids - playing around. After some time a few came to sit with him, perhaps because they were tired. It did do something to his heart when Leo leaned against him with his whole weight and yawned.

Did this mean they trusted him? Was he accepted into their… their cult?

Keith didn’t know. He didn’t understand children but he still felt weirdly honored.

Shiro would still get a foot up his ass once he was back though.

It was almost peaceful with the kids busy and occupied if it hadn’t been for the food arriving. All hell broke loose again and the space under the table looked awfully inviting to Keith if he had to be honest.

“Everyone, sit down, you’re all gonna get your food,” the handsome McDonald’s employee reassured the horde with a laugh like he wasn’t being attacked by roughly ten five year olds. He had a tablet balanced on one hand, holding it up high and out of reach. Once everyone had sat down he started handing out the Happy Meals, still knowing which kid had wanted which toy and if Keith said he wasn’t impressed he’d be lying. He still had trouble remembering all their names.

The guy had to make two trips back to the counter to get everyone’s order and he came back one last time with Keith’s once all kids had their food and had quieted down a little bit to eat.

Silence was truly beautiful.

“Here you go, man.” A big cup of steaming coffee and a tray with something Keith had never seen before was placed in front of him. It was three pancakes with syrup, yogurt and fruits squished between them. The tower actually looked quite stable albeit… not that appealing but the most unappealing deserts were usually the best. “Hope it satisfies your dessert cravings. I added some Lance-specialities so tell me if it’s good or nay. I have this thing with my coworker where we try different creations and I need a new hit so… you’re my taste tester.”

Lance… was that his name?

Keith turned to the guy who sent him a wink before going back to the counter. The Korean was frozen in his seat, thoughts whirling around in his head.

The… the guy had just winked at him.

No straight dude winked at another dude, right?

No, probably not.

That was against the bro code.

The dude code.

…

Get your shit together, Keith! Don’t go crushing on the next best - and very hot - McDonald’s employee just because he’s good with kids! Since when has this been on your radar anyway? You shouldn’t even be looking for those kind of qualities. You’re not a housewife!

He took a sip from his coffee to drown his thoughts and had to keep himself from moaning in delight.

Not in front of the kids!

The… McCrepe-Lance-creation or whatever it was was also really, really good. Keith should be ashamed of himself to like something that looked a little disgusting to be quite frank but he didn’t have it in him to care. Instead he stole some glances at the cashier-guy - Lance - who was taking the order or two guys. When he got the money from them Keith remember that he hadn’t even paid for their food yet. An annoyed grunt escaped him, muffled by a mouthful of hotcake and yogurt.

The kids had thankfully not made a complete mess but Keith still sent them all to wash their hands - again - once everyone was done with their food while he cleaned up the warzone that was their table and approached the counter to pay for their meal.

Lance noticed him, headset now in its correct position, and he sent another smile towards the Korean while finishing up an order for the drive through.

“So, what did you think about my creation?” he asked eagerly as he approached Keith once he was done.

“You were right, it looks kinda disgusting but it’s actually really good,” he admitted honestly and Lance’s grin widened. He looked smug when he nodded his head, leaning on the counter with one hand as if to appear nonchalant. “Heh, see? I told you so.” He swirled his finger around in the air for emphasise. “All Lance-creations are top notch, finest quality.”

“I’ll take your word for that,” Keith chuckled. “I also still gotta pay.”

“Ah, yeah, right.” Lance straightened up and typed away on the register for a few moments to dig out their order. “Ay, my man, that’s unfortunate.” He sounded like a sad pirate.

Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wallet already in his hands.

“It’s 68,99. You missed the lucky number.”

Oh my god.

Keith snorted. “That’s unfortunate indeed. Keep the cent as a token of my gratitude for dealing with the kids.”

“Oh, wow, I’m being tipped a cent. I might shed some tears,” Lance teased with a laugh as the register opened and he took the money from Keith. “What a generous gentleman you are.”

“More like broke college student who has to look after a bunch of kids so he can afford the gourmet ramen from the grocery store for once.”

Lance snorted. “Same.”

“And what’s that about?”

Lance looked at him, seeing how Keith pointed at his own temple and quickly realized what he was referring to. “Ah…” Lance reached up and touched the two hair clips as if making sure they were still in place before smiling softly. “My niece really likes all these hair accessories but she’s scared they’re not gonna look good or people are gonna make fun of her so I always say ‘If I can wear it to work you can wear it to school’ so… yeah. That’s how that came about.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly with a small laugh.

“Ah, I see.” This was… actually really sweet. How could a guy be this good with kids? Keith would never know. He was convinced Lance was not from this planet.

The register was shoved shut again and the two looked at one another. Keith was grasping for something to say because he didn’t really want to leave just yet and there was no one in line behind him so he could stay to say something but he was awkward and didn’t know what to do.

Maybe it was for the better that the horde came back at that moment and demanded his attention. “Keith! Bus!” one kid called and pointed outside where a bus was approaching. Keith couldn’t help the curse that slipped past his lips and sent a somewhat apologetic look towards Lance for whatever reason. “Sorry, gotta go. Thanks for the…” he waved his hand around but Lance got it. He waved in dismissal, an amused smile on his face. “No problem, keep em’ out of trouble.”

“I’m trying,” Keith almost whined before shooing the kids out of the McDonald’s.

He did kick Shiro’s ass once they were back but he also didn’t complain that much about having to do the same trip again in a week.

Maybe Lance would be there again…

  
  


And he was. Once again behind the counter and currently taking the order from someone in the drive through. He leaned against the window casually as he pressed different options on the screen of the register in front of him.

Keith couldn’t help thinking he looked handsome even in the uniform. It probably wasn’t supposed to look sexy or anything but Lance somehow pulled it off with his long legs and athletic stature. He had told himself Lance hadn't been that breathtaking all throughout last week but… he really was gorgeous. Keith was even using the fancy words now!

Lance was once again sporting a hair accessory. This time it was something like a hair band and with band of silver flower gemstones at the top. It looked really cute on him and Keith wondered if the other knew that he looked cute with it. If he wasn’t so awkward he might have told him but he didn’t know if he was enough of a confident gay to actually say the words out loud and not just in his head.

Probably not.

Lance finished up the order and waved at the person behind the wheel with lazy smile when they drove away. He turned around and recognition flashed in his eyes as he spotted Keith before his expression shifted to amusement.

“The babysitter is back,” he called as he stepped up to the counter and took a look at the chatting kids who were once again comparing the toys in the display case. “But with different kids this time.”

“Couldn’t take all of them at once, gotta make several trips,” Keith sighed and Lance hummed in understanding.

It was the same procedure as last time; taking everyone’s order, sorting through the mess of yells and wishes and Lance did it like a pro. Keith thanked the high heavens to have someone like him helping him out. He might have just gone crazy if he had to do it himself.

Once the kids were all taken care of they were released into an almost empty McDonald’s.

“So, Mr. Babysitter. What shall it be this time?” Lance asked as he turned his attention towards Keith whose heart made a weird little jump in his chest.

He was not crushing on this guy, okay? He wasn’t!

…

Maybe he was.

A heavy sigh escaped him. “Coffee and whatever.”

“Whatever,” Lance echoed as he typed something into the register. A grin spread across his face and it looked way too hot for Keith's poor heart. It was unfair.

Why was he gay?

Oh, right, because guys were hot.

Duh.

“I can do whatever. Okay with being surprised?” Lance asked and Keith shrugged. “Sure, gimme another one of your creations.”

It seemed Lance was more than happy to hear that. Perhaps he didn't get very many willing taste testers and was glad about every opportunity that presented itself. “Alright, Mr. Babysitter.”

“And my name’s Keith.” It was out before Keith could stop himself and he wanted to dig a hole to curl up in but Lance, a true saint, just clicked his tongue, never losing his smile. “Gotta remember that.” He sent another wink Keith’s way and… the latter’s legs were kinda growing weak.

He should sit down if he didn’t want to collapse so that’s what he did, albeit after paying this time - again missing the ‘lucky number’. He felt both like an old man with weak legs and like a silly teenager crushing on the popular guy who was way out of his league.

He couldn’t really ask Lance out on a date while he was on the job or ask for his number. That… that was creepy, you didn’t do that and he wasn’t even sure if Lance was gay.

Sure, he winked at Keith and was kinda flirty but… maybe that’s just how he was. Keith’s gaydar was broke as fuck so he could never rely on that. If he had been Shiro he would have been able to say who Lance was or wasn’t interested in within just a few seconds but he wasn’t Shiro so that wasn’t an option.

It wasn’t like he could ask either. Who did that?

And he didn’t even know Lance. What if he was like this on the job but completely different once he took off his uniform?

…

No, Keith, don’t think about Lance taking his clothes off, you freak!

He shook his head to chase those images out of his brain.

Gay thoughts be gone!

Lance had put together another disgusting-looking desert for him and again it was fucking delicious. Keith could barely contain his expression of pure bliss and kind of forgot to look after the kids but they were old enough to eat on their own.

Or they should be. Ricky managed to spill ketchup on her pink shirt and Keith helped her wipe most of it off but the red stain would remain on the piece of clothing for eternity. Right down the centre. It didn’t seem to bother her too much though since she didn’t cry or make a fuss so that was good.

Keith wasn’t sure if Lance was good at dealing with crying fits but he certainly wasn’t.

He tried to be sneaky and look at the employee who was talking to a significantly smaller person in a similar uniform to his. They had short, wavy hair that was half hidden underneath a cap and they looked very much uninterest in whatever Lance was chatting about animatedly.

They were still talking when he took the kids to the front and told them to wash their hands after cleaning up their tables.

“I’m telling you, it’s the best,” Lance insisted.

“Uhu, sure,” the smaller person said, voice flat.

“Come on, Pidge, you know I make the best desserts.”

“Actually I think Hunk-”

“Hunk doesn’t count. Hunk’s food is another league and I don’t get why he went for a McDonald's.” Lance noticed Keith and looked up, his expression lightening up for whatever reason. “Keith!” he called and the Korean almost made a embarrassing sound at the unexpected use for his name.

Why had he told Lance his name?!

“Was what I made you the best shit ever?”

Both employees looked at him, Lance expectantly and the other - Pidge - mostly bored. Maybe it was their default expression though.

“Uh… I guess, yeah. It was pretty good.” Why did he stammer like an idiot?

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. He felt weirdly vulnerable under their stare for such a small person.

“Ha!” Lance cheered and pumped his fist in victory. “Better than the McCrepe from last time?”

Pidge’s other eyebrow crawled up their forehead as well. Keith tried damn hard not to get even more nervous.

“Pretty even I’d have to say.”

“You made him your McCrepe? At this time?” Pidge asked and Lance flinched for whatever reason. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds, like he had been caught red-handed doing something forbidden, before he caught himself. “I… that… I… yeah, I did! Suck it!” he stuttered, glaring at his colleague who just looked amused.

“I see.”

“Shut it, Pidge,” he hissed just before he slapped on a smile and started talking into the mic of his headset while approaching the window for the drive through.

Keith was very confused.

And Lance was very cute.

“So, Keith.”

He shuddered as Pidge addressed him, feeling like he was being cornered by a snake. “You come here often with your kids?”

“T-they’re not mine,” he blurted out and Pidge just hummed.

“You’ll be here again next week?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah… I… yeah.”

“You heard that, Lance?” they called smugly and turned to their colleague who was busy making two servings of fries. “ _Keith_ will be here again next week.” They got a glare in return before it morphed into a charming smile when Lance talked to the woman in the car again. The duality gave Keith whiplash.

It was damn attractive.

Pidge just snorted in amusement. “Well then, Keith. We look forward to seeing you again.” They smirked at him and he swallowed heavily. “O-okay… have… a nice day?”

“Oh thanks, you too.”

Pidge was scary.

Lance’s “Pidge, you gremlin!” reached Keith just before the door to the McDonald’s fell shut again behind him and the horde.

  


Keith was both relieved and horribly embarrassed as Lance grinned knowingly a week later when he entered the McDonald's with yet another horde of kids. He was kinda used to this procedure by now but the screaming and yelling still managed to annoy him. He had gotten a little better at enduring it though. He didn’t feel the need to crawl under the nearest table albeit he could still feel the urge somewhere in his bones. Must be primal instinct.

“Keith, ma man, bringing me new customers,” Lance chirped smugly. “You're good for the business.”

“I feel valued,” Keith deadpanned as he approached the counter which made Lance laugh.

Even his laugh was cute and it was so. Damn. Unfair.

“I’m kidding, you’re my very valued taste tester,” Lance insisted honestly and Keith tried very hard not to swoon. He wasn’t exactly successful.

“Am I now?” he asked instead and Lance smiled sweetly this time. “You are,” he insisted. “I don’t think anyone else would willingly eat my creations.” He looked like he wanted to say more but a boy from the horde asked for his attention.

“Can I have this?” the boy pointed at the display case and Lance all but pulled himself over the counter to see which toy he was pointing at which made Keith snort loudly. It also enabled him to get a better look at the two silver bobby pins in his short brown hair. They were crossed over each other in what Keith assumed was a stylish manner.

He had no idea about hair fashion for young girls but he guessed Lance’s niece was quite fashionable and knew what she was doing.

That and he also tried hard _not_ to stare at the Lance’s butt. It was very tempting and he was very _not_ successful in his attempts not to stare.

“Ah, sorry bud, we’re all out,” Lance sighed. “Everything else is still in stock except for that one.”

Keith watched Brandon pout in disappointment, mentally preparing himself for whining or perhaps a tantrum but thankfully nothing of the sorts happened. The young boy was obviously disappointed but he could live with it and started looking at the other toys still available.

Lance and Keith shared a look, the former pulling himself upright again. “Crisis averted,” he said and Keith chuckled. “Yeah, you have no idea how nervous I get whenever they get all silent if something doesn’t go the way they want it to.”

“Ah, the dreadful silence.” Lance nodded his head in understanding. “My nephew sometimes gets these fits where he gets really angry and frustrated. He just started crying, storms off and rants to himself and curses everything. It would be funny if he weren’t so upset whenever this happened.”

This was Keith’s worst nightmare. He didn’t even want to imagine one kid from the horde starting to cry on his watch or throwing an tantrum. He would have no idea how to deal with that.

“What do you do when he gets like that?” he dared to ask because he was honestly curious and Lance seemed like the kind of guy who would know what to do in any situation involving kids.

Lance actually looked surprised about the question for a second but seemed eager to share his knowledge. “Well, first you gotta let him get off some steam by himself and then I just… I dunno, I always just pick him up, put him in my lap and just… hug him.” He shrugged a little sheepishly. “It helps to calm him down and whenever he can we talk about it. Kids are actually pretty rational, you just gotta listen to what they have to say and treat them with respect.”

Keith nodded his head in understanding. He might not know much about kids or get them… at all actually but he had always treated them with the same amount of respect as anyone else. Perhaps even more than what he expressed towards some people around his own age. Those people were more childish than these kids.

“Sometimes they just need a hug,” Lance said with a smile before looking down at the horde. “Alright then, my valued customers, what would you like to eat?”

The kids all ordered Happy Meals for themselves and Lance was busy taking all the orders, going through them without any issues. It seemed like an easy task but Keith was still amazed. Lance could probably read the entire McDonald’s menu to him in a squeaky voice and he’d be just as starstruck.

Everyone’s order had been taken care off so the horde rushed over to the playing area with excited squeals.

“Anila, don’t push anyone,” Keith called after the group as one girl pushed her friend a little too roughly. She had the habit of pushing people, slapping their shoulders or pulling on people’s hair so Shiro had told him to keep an eye on her. She didn’t mean to do it, it simply happened so they tried not to scold her every time but made her apologize whenever she had caused harm and tried to teach her to recognize that whatever urge she felt could hurt other people.

Keith wouldn’t be able to deal with it every day but for now he could manage.

He huffed out a sigh and turned back to Lance who was watching him intently. “What?” Keith asked a little self-consciously and the other chuckled, shaking his head. “Nothing, you just seem a little bit more comfortable than the first time you came in.”

Keith was surprised to hear that because he still thought he was a mess around kids and hadn’t really gotten any better at dealing with them. He looked away sheepishly. “Not really,” he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lance laughed at that. “No offense but the first time you came in you looked ready to drown yourself in coffee.”

“That… would actually be quite nice.”

Lance laughed again. “So one big comfort coffee for tortured souls?” he asked, already typing it into the register but Keith still hummed in confirmation. “Add one of your creations to that,” he added with a wave of his hand and the corner of Lance’s mouth tugged up into a grin.

“Coming right up, Mr. Babysitter.”

Keith grumbled something under his breath as he paid Lance for all their orders before strolling away to take a seat.

He sighed again and closed his eyes for a power-nap for all of twenty seconds before he grew anxious and watched the kids again. There was another family at the McDonald’s with two children and Keith swore the nice Latina mom sent him a pitying look which he answered with what he hoped to be a tired yet friendly grimace.

He wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

Anila thankfully didn’t push anyone down the slide and the kids all remain in one piece. There was some shoving and pushing when it was time to gather at the row of tables but Keith tried to ‘resolve’ the issue by picking up the rowdiest kid and seating him next to himself. The boy was obviously not impressed and even crossed his arms but it was all thrown out of the window as soon as Lance arrived with the first batch of Happy Meals.

Once all kids were eating Keith could relax a little. Even more so when a big cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Lance truly was a saint.

“Okay, you gotta DIY this one. Just put some of this between two cookies and you’re good to go,” Lance explained as he put a small box with cookies and another cup down onto the table. “I call it Cookie Smashing.”

Keith slowly turned his head to look at Lance who was trying hard not to laugh. “Or a Cookie Threesome.”

Keith was now too trying not to laugh.

Thank fuck all the kids were busy eating.

“Very creative names,” he deadpanned and this time Lance did snicker. “I know, I’m a genius. Why do you think I’m working at McDonald’s?”

“To make my day better by giving me coffee and diabetes?”

Lance snapped his fingers. “That’s it, that’s the reason.”

“Knew it.”

“Nah, but that’s a pretty good reason.”

Lance winked.

Keith tried hard not to make any embarrassing noises.

“Just put some of that between two cookies and eat it. It’s… a little messy but it’s worth it, trust me.”

“Then I’ll trust your judgment,” Keith said and took a closer look at the cup. It was a McFlurry with darker chips inside. “Oreo?” he guessed and Lance hummed. “Hence the threesome.”

“Geez,” Keith groaned while Lance laughed gleefully.

“Lancy boy!” Pidge called from the counter. “Stop your flirting-” Lance choked on his laugh ”-and help me out. You’re not getting paid for-”

“YEAH, yeah, I’m coming!” Lance called hurriedly and sent Keith an apologetic look before hurrying back to the counter and whacking Pidge’s ass with his tray. They just cackled in delight.

Keith was busy preventing several crises involving ketchup, fries and hair from happening throughout their meal. Lance’s creation was a little messy to eat but he was an adult and managed to eat it while keeping his dignity intact - and without spilling anything onto himself which was the greatest success out of everything.

Two kids actually helped him clean up this time so it didn’t take as long as it usually did. They even clung to him afterwards when they went to leave. Keith couldn’t even get them to wash their hands but he suspected most of the grease was on his pants already anyway so it didn’t really matter.

“Well, what did you think about the Threes-”

“Please don’t say that,” Keith groaned, stopping in fornt of the counter.

Lance just grinned wolfishly.  

“But… yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Tastes like straight up diabetes but you know, you gotta live life on the edge.”

“I don’t know if I wanna live my life on the edge of diabetes,” Keith mused. “Though it is pretty tempting.”

“Can I have diabetes?” one of the kids asked and Keith froze.

What did he say now?!

Did he go and explain that diabetes was an actual condition and not a something you could just buy at the store? Did he explain a serious medical condition to a child and then explain that they had just joked about it which might not be morally correct because you didn’t joke about such things and-

“No, diabetes is not something you can have,” Lance said sweetly. “But you can have one of those balloons over there.”

Both kids squealed in excitement and rushed over to pick out a balloon.

“Kids and their questions,” Keith huffed, shuddering. “How would I explain joking about diabetes to them?”

“Usually I’d say just go for it but you’re already a mess with kids and they are not yours so I wouldn’t recommend it. Parents get weirdly overprotective.” Lance rolled his eyes. “One time I tried to explain to a little boy why I was wearing hair clips and nail polish and this big ass dude suddenly came sprinting over and I swear he was ready to call the police on me because I was trying to ‘turn his son gay’.”

Keith snorted loudly and Lance nodded in agreement.

“Right? Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m honored that you think I radiate so much gay that it just turns other people gay as well… that would be such a cool superpower… but yeah, I don’t think I have unlocked that ability just yet.”

“The power gay,” Keith said and both of them laughed at that.

“The Gay Beacon of Hope.”

“Ultimat Gay.”

“Captain Gay.”

“Space Gay.”

“The ultimate Captain Space Gay,” Lance concluded and Keith almost choked on his laugh.

“Okay, Mr. Captain Space Gay, I gotta get the horde back home. Turn some more people gay for me.”

“Aww, my man,” Lance called happily. “This face can turn a straight dude gay in a heartbeat.” He smirked to top it all off and Keith didn’t need any convincing to believe him. He was already hella gay but if he had even any ounce of straight left in his bones it would have been gone after seeing Lance. He didn’t doubt Lance’s ability to turn people gay at all.

He almost said it out loud but was too much of a chicken to pull through with it.

They bid their goodbyes and Keith didn’t really have time to think about their conversation until everyone was seated on the bus and he had time to scream mentally.

He had no idea if Lance had tried to tell him something or if he was just laid back like that and didn’t mind people thinking he was gay…

Why was this so damn fucking difficult?!

Also… - and Keith only realized this once he had dropped off the kids and Shiro had congratulated him on surviving the last trip as well - he wouldn’t be going back to the McDonald’s in a week with another group of kids.

There would be no more trips to the zoo or to the McDonald’s and he felt… strangely devastated and spent the whole evening eating popcorn and watching documentaries on Netflix.

The most mature way to deal with problems.

 

If he had no excuse to go to the McDonald’s he’d just… have to go himself.

  


Coming to the McDonald’s all alone felt very strange.

Keith was so used to having the kids running around him in circles and screeching into his ears that it felt almost lonely now that he was on his own.

He pulled open the door and entered the fast food restaurant. It was just as empty as the last three weeks around this time. The only seated customers were three teenage girls close to the entrance and a dad with his two kids. A young woman seemed to be waiting for her order to be finished up and an elderly man was waiting at the counter to make his own order.

Keith decided to stick back and wait, spotting Pidge in the meantime who was probably handling the woman’s order.

He heard a laugh that could only belong to Lance and couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Just a moment later said employee stepped out from behind some of the machines. He wore a cloth hair band in different shades of blue and dark green today and Keith was reminded of the black women who always rocked those hair bands in all colors of the rainbow. It looked amazing on him, like everything else probably would as well.

Lance was saying something and it took the Korean a beat to realize it wasn’t English.

Spanish, his brain supplied, Lance was speaking Spanish. He might not understand the language but he could still recognize it.

Spanish…

Somehow that made Lance even hotter.

He approached the counter, finishing up whatever he was saying before turning to the man in front of him with his stupidly charming smile.

“Hello, Sir, what can I-”

“NO!”

Lance flinched back and blinked a few times in surprise. Even Keith had jumped a little at the sudden outburst and frowned at the back of the man’s head. Everyone looked at him, wondering what had caused him to yell like that.

“No!” the man repeated and Keith could image the typical ‘I’m old and everyone must do as I say or I’ll throw a tantrum’ expression on his face. He had the feeling it was exactly what was about to happen. It was worse than screaming kids.

“Sir,” Lance tried but he was unable to get out more as he was interrupted yet again by the rude customer in fornt of him.

“I will not be served by a fucking Mexican! You’re not American! Go back to your own country, you fucking immigrant!”

All Keith could think was ‘What?’ followed by and offended ‘Excuse me???’. He scowled at the man and wished he could set him on fire from behind with just his stare.

That was no way to speak to anyone, ever, and Lance for sure didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that. He hadn’t even done anything wrong for fuck’s sake.

Lance himself was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.

“Get someone else!” the man demanded like a spoiled child.

Pidge had turned around to see what was going on, their eyebrows drawn together. They handed the woman her order with a somewhat friendly ‘Here you go, ma’am’ before approaching the counter while the woman hurried away. Keith couldn’t blame her.

“Sir, I’m sorry but-”

“I said get someone else!”

Keith couldn’t believe this geezer. People like that actually existed. He couldn’t wrap his head around that and he was feeling sorry for poor Lance who could only stand there and let this man yell at him like he was a criminal.

“Lance,” Pidge said gently and put a hand on said male’s shoulder but even Keith, from a safe distance away, could sense their silent fury. Their colleague sent them a somewhat helpless look and they were about to interject to prevent the scene from escalating completely though they surely didn’t do it very willingly. If anything Keith guessed they would like to jump across the counter and kick the man in the shin.

Just then another voice joined the conversation.

“Is there a problem?”

A big guy stepped up to the front. Keith guessed he might be a chef since he had never seen him before and he wore a different uniform. He was a bit taller than Lance with darker skin and had a very big physique. At first glance he looked like someone who smiled a lot and would love to cook pancakes for his friends every morning but right now his expression was stern and leveled.

Lance turned to him and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

The new guy looked at the old man questioningly. It was enough to tip him off, unsurprisingly.

“I refuse to get served by him!” the man almost yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Lance like he was pointing at a fugitive in court.

Keith wasn’t sure but Lance’s expression seemed closed off and angry. Very understandably so. His eyes settled on the new guy who still looked entirely calm and collected and hoped he’d be able to settled this ‘conversation’ somehow, preferably by not getting Lance into trouble because it was obviously not his fault.

“Sir, if you have a problem with Lance here perhaps you should find another McDonald’s.”

Damn.

Keith tried hard not to snort and it seemed Lance and Pidge were in a similar situation. The latter didn’t bother to hide it as much though.

“How dare you?!” the man roared. “I want to speak to the manager right now!”

Typical. Keith rolled his eyes.

The big guy didn’t look impressed at all. “You’re currently speaking to him.”

Daaamn.

This time even Lance couldn’t hide his snort.

Keith liked this dude. A lot.

The man continued to yell some more before the manager pointed towards the door. “Perhaps you should leave.”

“I will!” the gezer said like it would be a loss for anyone and proceeded to storm out of the building. The teenage girls were snickering amongst themselves and even Keith couldn’t exactly hide his pleased grin. Especially not when Lance started laughing almost hysterically.

“Hunk, buddy, you pulled the manager card!” he gasped between laughters and the big guy - Hunk - actually looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed he wasn’t the kind of person who pulled stunts like that very often.

“Hey, I couldn’t let him talk to you like that,” he said and Lance patted his shoulder, actually looking touched by his words. “Thanks, I’ve heard worse but the gesture is very much appreciated.”

Keith suddenly had the feeling he was being watched and noticed Pidge smirking at him. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights and swallowed heavily. You could never know with Pidge, what they were planning in that sinister head of theirs.

“Lance,” they chirped. “Your customer is here.”

Lance looked confused for a moment. “What? I don’t have-” He stopped as he realized who Pidge meant and snapped his mouth shut. “Ah, yeah, that’s my customer,” he then called and skipped over to the register in the corner which was closest to Keith. He leaned down so he could rest his elbows on the countertop and slapped a charming smile onto his face.

He was so damn handsome.

Keith was hella whipped and awfully flattered to be considered _Lance’s_ customer. Not just _a_ customer. Was this some kind of special promotion? It sure felt like it.

“Hello, Keith,” Lance all but purred and Keith swore he felt the vibrations of his voice up to the very tips of his hair, his entire spine rattling like an old plastic skeleton on Halloween. “H-hey,” he managed to croak and approached the counter robotically. “Rough day?”

He wanted to slap himself as Lance smile dimmed slightly for a fraction of a second before it was back full force. “Ah, you know,” Lance waved his hand and straightened up again so he could look at his customer properly. “The Spanish ticks white people off somehow. Like everyone who speaks Spanish must be Mexican and an immigrant, right?”

“Obviously,” Keith agreed sarcastically. “Just like every Asian-looking person is Chinese form ChingChong land.” He had way too much experience with that one.

Lance snorted, pointing a finger at Keith in agreement. “Exactly. Doesn’t matter that I’m Cuban or whatever.” He shrugged his shoulders while Keith flailed internally to store that piece of information away.

Lance was Cuban, spoke Spanish, was a broke college student who worked at McDonald’s. He had a niece who asked him to test her hair accessories and he rocked them all. He was also great with kids, liked creating disgustingly awesome desserts and had a smile that rivaled the vibrance of the sun. On top of that he was funny, kind and incredibly charming.

It was official; Keith was whipped for him.

So damn whipped.

“Where’d you leave your kids?”

The question pulled him out of the Lance-space in his brain - it was heart-shaped. “My…” he shook his head. “They’re not _my_ kids,” he insisted and Lance just grinned at him. “And field trip is over. I’m not coming with anymore groups.”

Lance actually looked a little disappointed as he heard this before looking at him curiously but not in a judging way. Keith really hoped he didn’t think it was strange for him to show up like this again. Was he creepy? Was he being a creep? He really hoped not.

If that was the case he could never show his face here every again which meant he’d have to get over this crush all alone in his room, crying and eating ice cream like the loser he was. Maybe he could get Shiro to feel sorry for him but he doubted it. The way he knew his brother he would probably just come over for teasing and some good laughs. He’d bask in his brother’s misery.

Keith was guilty of doing the same. That’s just how they were.

Though it seemed he didn’t have to worry because Lance’s smile was back in the matter of seconds. “So my creations were so damn awesome you’re craving more,” he assumed and Keith wasn’t about to deny it so he nodded his head. It was kind of true, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

“Alright then, listen, I have this new thing which you have to try,” Lance babbled as he punched things into the register. “It looks and sounds disgusting but you have to try it. Trust me?” he glanced up at Keith who just nodded dumbly, his heart stuttering in his chest at the tone of Lance’s voice. Not only that but Lance’s eyes on him always managed to make him flail so he was surprised when his voice didn’t crack horribly. “Sure.”

Lance seemed satisfied and Keith gave him the amount of money the register came up with.

“Go sit down, I’ll join you in a sec.”

Keith wasn’t sure what Lance meant by joining but his question was answered as he slid into the booth opposite of him not even two minutes later. “Took my break,” he explained since Keith’s questioning look was enough to give him away. “Can’t have you eating all alone now that the kids aren’t here, hm?” He grinned.

This… this surely shouldn’t be interpreted as romantic but Keith’s poor gay heart was beyond swooning for this guy. He still wasn’t exactly sure if… whatever he had going on was something that Lance might return but… it kinda started to feel like he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of Keith’s presence in his proximity.

It was something he was more than willing to go with. He hadn’t been kicked out by anyone yet and it seemed both Hunk and Pidge would have no qualms kicking his ass to Mercury if Lance had complained about him being annoying or creepy.

“Thanks,” he managed to get out and took a look at what was in front of him.

And he couldn’t help making a face.

“I know, I know,” Lance was quick to reassure, having his own cup of… mush in front of him. “It looks disgusting, I know, but it’s good.”

Keith wasn’t about to object that but… “What even is this?” he asked, eyeing the cup from different angles like that would make it reveal its contents to him. He was all for disgusting desserts but this was a whole new level even for him. It looked like cream but there were chunks of something in it and it looked like it didn’t belong there at all. Probably the reason why Lance had smushed them together.

“A pie McFlurry,” Lance chirped, already scooping up some of the mush with a fork and munching on it. “A McFlurry with an apple pie.”

The Korean stared some more. “You,” he then said slowly. “Are a dangerous man.”

Lance barked out a laugh. “Can’t fight you on that.”

They ate together and got to know a bit more about each other.

Lance learned that Keith’s brother had made him take the kids on those trips, that he lived alone and was studying Photography - which Lance was actually very interested in and his enthusiasm for listening to Keith made the latter quite flustered but also strangely happy to talk about his passion. He could talk about it for days and even showed Lance some of his pictures on his phone. The compliments he got in return just made him all the more flustered.

It was nice to have someone show real interest and not just 'Oh you take pictures? Can you take mine?’ and then pose in a silly way.

Keith, in turn, learned that Lance’s family was huge and that he was the youngest of his siblings. Also that Lance was incredibly chatty, which wasn’t really a surprise after all this time. He was studying Marine Biology which Keith hadn’t expected at all but was thrilled to listen to the other talk about it in such an animated way.

It seemed especially whale sharks had captured Lance's heart and while Keith wasn't quite sure what kind of fish they were it was still nice to listen to the Cuban talk about them.

They talked all throughout Lance’s break which, he only realized later, had been an entire hour.

Keith didn’t really want to leave. He figured they he could come again and maybe they could talk some more but he didn’t think Lance would always take his break just because he dropped by and he didn’t even know if he actually wanted to talk to Keith so… he was reluctant to leave.

But he couldn’t really keep Lance from working and he wasn’t about to waste his money on quite expensive McDonald’s food just to sit here for longer and be a creep either.

He hadn’t lost all of his dignity yet.

So he managed to get his ass up and made his way towards the exit slowly, already trying to come up with a reasonable date for his next visit.

“Keith!”

He perked up and turned towards the counter where Lance was waving him over. Keith didn’t know what was going on but he stepped up to the counter anyway, a questioning look on his face as Lance fiddled with the register.

“I didn’t forget to pay, right?” Keith asked anxiously, going through his memories just to make sure. He really didn’t want to be the ass who left without paying.

Would a great first… fourth impression.

“Huh?” Lance looked up at him in surprise. “Oh, no. No, no, don’t worry.”

The register printed a receipt and Lance was quick to grab a pen and scribbled something onto the back of it. “You… just forgot something…”

Keith crooked his head. He hadn’t really cared for receipts the last times either so why was he suddenly so…

Oh…

Lance had slipped the small piece of paper across the counter, looking shy and unsure. Keith just stared at the paper with big eyes, reading the string of numbers again and again like it was a code for something he wanted to memorize. He looked up at Lance who stared back for a second before his gaze dropped shyly.

“If… if you want?” he asked unsurely. “I wasn’t sure if you’d show up again because you said you’re not taking the kids anymore and I don’t think I ever saw you before and I didn’t really… uh… I mean… I’d like to… you know?” He fiddled with his hands and avoided eye contact.

Keith’s brain had shut down somewhere along the line and he really didn’t know how to react to this because… he was just so blown away by the fact that Lance was giving him his number.

Which meant Lance was up to meeting Keith again. Outside of the McDonald’s even!

Hopefully…

Right?

That’s what this meant, right?

“You don’t have if you don’t want to just… I just thought… sorry if I made this weird,” Lance babbled unsurely, now looking worried and nervous and Keith’s brain came back online.

“No!” he rushed out. “No, no, I mean… yes.”

Lance looked at him curiously.

Keith, remember how to fucking human you useless garbage can!

“I… uh… I’d like to… talk… meet… text… uh… yeah.”

You’re such a fucking disaster, Keith Kogane.

Lance stared at him before a small smile sneaked onto his face. “Sooo… a date?”

“Oh, uh… I… I guess?” Keith asked everyone who was willing to listen, voice high-pitched an unsure. “Yes?” he then almost squeaked. “Yes!” The second one more like he was actually sure about this.

He was such a mess.

Lance smiled brightly, eyes twinkling. “Okay, okay, great. Good! Yes!” Seems he wasn’t completely functioning properly either. “Love that, yes, text me.” He pushed the paper more towards Keith who was quick to take it and hold it like it was a precious price he had just won.

“I… yes, okay,” he said like the idiot he was and smiled.

Lance smiled back and nodded his head. “Don’t forget,” he reminded and Keith nodded his head dumbly, holding the paper close to his chest while slowly inching towards the exit.

“Won’t forget,” he promised with that stupid squeaky voice of his and Lance smiled.

Keith waved lamely before slipping out of the door and trying not to scream into the void.

HOLY SHIIIIIIT!

 

Lance sighed dreamily.

Pidge snorted. “Not only did you make him your 'I will never make these for anyone, especially not after breakfast' McCrepe, flirted with him like crazy and swooned over this guy for three weeks but you even gave him your number,” they observed in disbelief. “Damn, he must really be some hot stuff, huh? You got it bad.”

“Shut uuuup,” Lance whined while slumping onto the counter. “He's cute, okay? And a tiny bit awkward but it's also cute and he's really nice and funny.”

“Oh, you got it so bad,” Pidge teased.

“And I flirted so hard with him. Didn't he notice?” Lance sniffled. “Was I too subtle?”

Pidge huffed and rolled their eyes. “No, I think he's just oblivious or wasn't sure. I mean, asking someone for a date or their number at their workplace isn't really the way to go so he was probably just not sure about what to do.” They shrugged. “And you flirt with everything that resembles a human.”

Lance pouted but couldn't deny the accusation.

  
  
  


Keith refused to admit that Shiro’s pep talk had actually kinda worked when he walked up to the McDonald’s. This was the first time he wasn’t here on a Tuesday afternoon at 4pm but rather on a Friday night close to 8pm.

The sun had started to set and he was actually wearing a jacket and not just his usual T-shirt. He had put on his nice pants, upon Shiro’s advise, and still felt wholly unprepared for what was about to happen.

The door to the building had never looked so taunting before and he honestly considered just waiting outside for like… ten seconds but then he gave himself a mental kick.

You’re not that much of a Chicken Nugget, Keith Kogane! You’re a gay disaster and you can do this!

With a deep breath he pulled open the door and was immediately assaulted by some beeps and bleeps of the machines behind the counter. There were also noticeably more people around at this time and almost all seats were taken. A small line was in front of the register which gave Keith a few more minutes to prepare himself mentally.

He spotted Pidge flitting around and working on an order with three Happy Meals. There was also a tall girl with long blonde hair who was managing the drive through and another guy in the back together with Hunk.

The line grew shorter and soon Keith was the last one remaining. Lance was still wearing his usual customer-smile which morphed into a real smile upon seeing the Korean. The difference was subtle but it managed to make Keith’s heart skip a beat. Not only that

“Keith!” Lance sounded happy to see him which was a relief.

“Hey,” Keith said and smiled, heart jumping around in his chest. “Can I order something?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” Lance readied the register and looked at the digital display of foods. “Alright, what can I get you?”

Keith gathered every ounce of courage he could find within him.

“One McClain to go please.”

Lance’s finger actually lowered a little like he had been planning to press something before his brain processed the words and he froze, eyes wide.

Keith held his breath but felt giddy as he realized Lance didn’t know what to do.

He had actually said that! All gay icons out there must be so damn proud of him.

Keith Kogane had actually used a pick up line!

“Daaaaaamn!” Pidge called from somewhere with a smug grin. “The guy’s smooth!”

“I like him,” Hunk added, leaning on one of the counters of the machines in the back so he could look at the two guys at the register with a stupid grin. Almost like a grandma spying on her grandson. Also; if Hunk liked Keith then it was like getting a parent’s approval, he felt like, so he was more than thrilled about those words.

“Damn, Lance, got yourself a date?” the blonde girl asked with a laugh as she went past Lance with two bags or fries and some burgers.

Poor Lance could only sputter out a mess of a response. “I..sh… shut up!” he called weakly before glancing up at Keith somewhat shyly. He had never seen this look on his face and it was awesome. The blush was very subtle because of the Cuban’s darker skin but it was still there and there was something fond in his blue eyes.

Keith was so damn proud of himself.

“That’s gonna take like… five minutes,” Lance then said and Keith nodded with a smile. “No problem, I’ll wait.”

Lance smiled softly and left the counter to disappear through a door that read ‘staff only’.

Keith released a shuddering breath. He couldn’t believe he had actually survived that. It had gone way better than imagined. He had made up so many horror scenarios in his head the last few days.

Perhaps he wasn’t as hopeless as he thought.

“Now, let’s be honest.” Pidge slid up to the counter next to him, their round glasses reflecting the light. “How many times did you practise that?”

Keith gave a weak laugh. “Like… way too often.” He wasn’t that smooth, that he had to admit. No way he could have pulled off such a stunt just like that. Lance seemed like the type who’d come up with those things on the spot and actually pull through with them but Keith had been an anxious mess all the way over here. Not just because he was going on a date but he was going on a date with _Lance_.

Lance with his sparking blue eyes and bright smile, with his funny jokes and easy-going attitude. Lance who was incredibly good-looking and way out of Keith’s league.

That Lance.

He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Perhaps he was dreaming and imagining all this. If that was the case he never wanted to wake up again.

Pidge snorted in amusement. “Thought so but like, between you and me; Lance is hopeless. Throw some cheap lines at him and he stops functioning, it’s hilarious.”

“He’s usually the one who does the flirting,” blonde girl added, this time without packages of food in her hands. “Flirt back and he blows a fuse.” The two of them snickered.

“He’s not that hopeless,” Hunk called from the back, flipping some burger patties on his grill, but he too seemed amused.

“Oh come on,” the other guy across from him protested. “That one time a girl actually flirted back he couldn’t function for the rest of his shift.”

Hunk thought back to the incident and came to the conclusion that he couldn’t disagree. “Okay fine,” he sighed. “Lance is a little hopeless.” He then turned to Keith and sent him a reassuring smile. “But he’s been looking forward to this date so don’t worry too much.”

Keith felt both relieved and even more pressured after those words but he appreciated the sentiment and sent Hunk a smile. The guy truly was too good for this world. How he had ended up opening a McDonald’s was a story Keith had to get out of him or Lance at some point but not today.

Today was date night and that required his undivided attention.

Not very difficult when Lance would be on the receiving end.

“Here.” Pidge slid something across the counter, successfully shaking Keith out of his thoughts. He looked at the small package and crooked his head. He hadn’t ordered anything.

Not really at least.

Pidge gave one of their rare true smiles. “Chocolate cake. He goes nuts over this, trust me. One slice is enough for the both of you so…” They patted the package and nudged it a little more in his direction.

This whole experience felt like Lance’s family was sending him off to get married to someone but it was incredibly heartwarming to see all of them caring so much. That and of course that they weren’t trying to give Keith the shovel talk.

Yet.

He wouldn’t put it past Pidge or even Hunk to threaten him if he was anything but kind and honest to Lance and he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to be killed by a flying spatula just yet.

“Thanks Pidge,” he said and carefully stored the package away into his backpack. They had also given him two plastic forks that would surely come in handy later.

He waited off to the side for a few more minutes before the staff door opened again and Lance walked out. Instead of the uniform he now wore a white sweater and a pair of light blue, ripped jeans with Adidas Superstars on his feet. He looked amazing. Now even more like a model that had walked straight out an ad at the mall.

He threw a backpack over his shoulder casually and stepped up to Keith with a smile on his face, seeming a little more sheepish now that it was actually happening.

“You’re the first one who got me with a McDonald’s pick up line,” he said and Keith laughed quietly. “Couldn’t pass up on the opportunity.”

“Mhm, I noticed.”

“Get outta here, lover boys,” Pidge called, making a shooting motions with their hands like they wanted to shoo some annoying birds off of their lawn.

Lance looked like he wanted to flip them off but was still stuck in customer service mode. He inclined his head to show Keith they could go and together they walked towards the door. “At least I have a date with a hot guy!” he called back, unable to stop himself, and Keith almost stumbled over his own feet as he blew a fuse.

“If you don’t want him after this I’ll take him!” the blond girl called.

“Keep ye hands off ma boys, Nyma!”

The girl just laughed and waved her hand. “Have fun, _be safe_.”

Lance rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before all but pulling Keith out of the McDonald’s. “Sorry, we can get a lil… uh… invasive sometimes,” he laughed. “We’re all just noisy people. Happens when you work together all the time and nothing interesting happens.”

Keith chuckled. “It's fine.”

“So, Mr. Babysitter,” Lance started with a goofy grin and Keith couldn't help rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “What's the plan for today?”

“I thought we could go to McDonalds.”

Lance sent him a rather unimpressed look which made Keith laugh. “Okay, okay, sorry. That wasn't the plan, promise. I honestly don't know what's date-worthy so uhh… a movie? If you want to watch something at the cinema? We could also go for dinner. I know a few places that have good food.” He was a bit shy about admitting that he wasn't sure what to do. Of course he had tried to come up with something but he didn't want to drag Lance anywhere where he didn't want to go or buy tickets for a movie he didn't want to see.

The other hummed thoughtfully and pondered for a few moments. “Ah… I don't know if this is your kind of thing but there is this new Spiderman movie…”

Keith perked up. “Into the Spider Verse?”

“Yeah,” Lance snapped his fingers and nodded. “Pidge went to see it with their brother and they hyped the movie like crazy. I've wanted to see it at some point but if it's not what you usually watch we can look for something else.”

“I get Pidge. The movie is amazing.”

“You've already seen it?!”

Keith laughed and nodded. “Yeah, went with my brother and I've been trying the get him to go with me again to see it a second time but he doesn't see the point so we can totally watch that. Promise I won't spoil anything.”

Lance's eyes sparkled with excitement. “Really?” Keith nodded and the other clapped his hands happily. “Awesome!”

They had meanwhile reached the bus stop and the next one would thankfully arrive within the next few minutes. The trip to the cinema didn’t take long and they were lucky that they only needed to wait twenty minutes for the next showing.

The audience was people of all ages, families, friends and maybe a few couples. Keith wasn’t quite sure where the two of them fit it but decided not to worry about it.

Their seats were between a family and some guys who were discussing different Spiderman adaptations.

“Personally I like Homecoming best,” Lance said at some point, quietly so the dudes wouldn’t feel like he was eavesdropping - which he totally was. It was hard not to with how casually they were speaking.

“Mhm, me too,” Keith agreed.

“Because, let’s be honest. I can pine after both Tom Holland and Zendaya in one movie. That’s like ultimate goals.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I was gonna say they did Spiderman justice with their interpretation of the character but okay, I guess that could also be a reason.”

Lance looked at him, munching on a handful of popcorn. “Come on, Tom Holland is the perfect blend of cute idiot and hot stuff.”

Keith scrunched up his nose. “Mmhh… no, he’s not really my type.” Tom Holland was a cool dude and he really liked him as Spiderman but he wasn’t exactly dating material in his eyes. And Zendaya wasn’t even on his radar so he couldn’t say anything regarding that.

Also; he couldn’t believe they were discussing whether or not they would date people on their first date together…

That was kinda weird.

“I am both shocked and offended,” Lance said in a very not-shocked voice, scooping more popcorn into his mouth and munching happily. Keith felt the urge to coo and squish his cheeks. He held himself back. “Okay then, who is your favorite Marvel character?”

“Tony Stark.”

Lance opened his mouth in shock. “What? Seriously? I was expecting like Hawkeye or maybe Bucky but Stark? Really?”

Keith tugged on his hair shyly. “Yeah, I mean, I like his sarcasm and he’s a pretty… realistic character I think… and I do like Bucky.”

“Always pining after Cap,” Lance sighed almost sadly. “Did you see the way he brushed his hair in Infinity War before Cap arrived? I’m calling gay on that one.”

“Oh totally,” Keith agreed. “The gay is strong in that one.”

Lance snorted.

The dudes next to them looked at them weirdly.

“Alright then, Mr. Stark.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Iron boy?”

“Nope.”

“Flying tin can?”

“Please spare me.”

“Cariño?”

Keith halted and crooked his head, looking at Lance curiously. “What’s that?” He obviously recognized the Spanish hint in the word which meant he had no idea what it meant.

Lance looked a little flustered and cleared his throat, picking up more popcorn and ignoring the question pointedly. It made Keith want to know what it meant even more.

One of the guys from the group next to them leaned forward and hooted. “The gay is strong in that one,” he called teasingly but not unkindly and Lance barked out a laugh, saying something in Spanish to which the other guy answered with a grin.

Keith felt very lost but decided to forget about it the moment Lance patted his knee reassuringly.

The lights dimmed a little for the advertisements before the movie and Lance and Keith discussed them with hushed voices. They tried to guess what the advertisements were for and of course the perfume ones were the weirdest ones.

Keith also informed Lance about the chocolate cake he had acquired from Pidge and the Cuban looked thrilled about this piece of information. “Dude, that’s the best shit, I swear,” he whispered excitedly.

“Better than your stuff?” Keith asked. “Hard to believe.”

Lance seemed happy to hear that and smiled, still watching a shiny new car driving through a city on the giant screen. Maybe he was too shy to look at Keith and just the thought of that made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

He did keep his promise and didn’t spoil anything which is why it was quite satisfying to hear Lance gasp about a certain reveal. Lance was also surprisingly jumpy and did actually flinch a few times when something happened suddenly which always made Keith snicker. It was funny because it seemed the Cuban knew something startling was about to happen but he still always jumped and huffed in annoyance after that.

Needless to say Lance also loved the movie and couldn’t stop fawning over Miles and everyone else. He also loved the fact that they had included Miles’ Latino heritage and Keith agreed that it was nice to see some more diverse characters on screen.

They settled on the edge of a fountain to eat their chocolate cake and yeah, okay, it was pretty damn good. Lance grinned knowingly but didn’t say anything.

They remained seated and just talked until it was starting to get pretty late. None of them wanted the date to be over but they still had to get home somehow. They had dragged it out for as long as possible but they really needed to get going.

Keith wasn’t sure if it was expected of him to accompany Lance or something but the Cuban just snorted. “I really appreciate the thought but we live in opposite directions from here and you really don’t need to walk me home. Not when it’s already this late and if we’re following those standards I would have to walk _you_ home because I asked for this date.”

Keith blinked a few times. “So I’m the girl?”

Lance snickered. “Nah, I like both guys and girls but I like you just the way you are.”

It was very difficult to ignore the heat crawling up onto Keith’s face so he just cleared his throat and looked away. “Okay, well, I… really enjoyed this,” he admitted honestly. “And… I wouldn’t say no to doing it again… if you want to.” He glanced as the other shyly.

“Next week, same day, same time? Pick me up again?” Lance hadn’t even hesitated. He crooked his head a little in question and smiled.

Keith needed a moment to process. “That… was fast.” He hadn’t expected the other to be this quick. It made him very happy of course. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who wanted to go on another date. Would have been pretty devastating otherwise.

Lance laughed almost sheepishly. “Hey, I really enjoyed this too and when I like something I wanna keep it so hell yeah I wanna spend more time with you, dummy.”

That… actually made sense.

“Okay, I… yeah, I can do next week.” Keith nodded his head, unable to hide a pleased smile.

“How about you show me some of your good food places?” Lance suggested and with that it was settled.

Lance was obviously a lot braver than Keith and actually pulled him closer by his wrist to kiss his cheek before parting. He walked away backwards and grinned while Keith tried had not to scream and explode from too many feelings.

“Maybe next time it’ll be on the lips,” Lance called cheekily and winked before turning around and leaving a flabbergasted Keith behind. “Thanks for today, cariño,” Lance called over his shoulder and Keith barely managed to get out a ‘Get home safe’.

Now Keith really wanted to know what cariño meant.

He asked Shiro the next day who asked Allura who told him.

Needless to say Keith screamed into his pillow for five minutes.

  


 

 

 

 

“Hi, what can I get you?”

Keith didn’t know the girl who was standing across from him behind the counter so he guessed she was new. She had long blond hair in two low pigtails similar to Nyma who wore her own slightly higher. Keith briefly wondered if this was a standard hairstyle for McDonald’s employees with long blond hair but quickly chased the thought away when his brain started to associate them with _The Golden Arches_.

“Hi, uh…” he hesitated for a moment. Everyone else already knew him and knew why he came around on a Friday night at roughly 8pm. He hadn’t had to explain it in quite a long time so this was new. “Could… you get Lance, please?”

The girl looked up from the display in front of her to stare at him in a unimpressed manner, eyebrows furrowed. She probably thought he was being a creep or rude. Great.

Keith once again managed to fuck up a social interaction.

He felt the need to duck so the blond girl couldn’t see him anymore.

“Yo,” Pidge said as they walked past them with a stack of different burger packages. They sat them down on the counter to rummaged for a paper bag, momentarily disappearing from Keith’s view. He was honestly glad they had appeared even if some inevitable teasing would follow. “Did he ask for Lance?”

“Yes,” the new girl said in a voice that said both ‘So he really is a creep!’ and ‘What should I do with him?’. Thankfully there was no line at the moment so no one had to witness this mess of a conversation and think of Keith as a weirdo.

Pidge popped up again, paper bag in hand, and smirked at Keith before turning to their coworker. “He’s a creep who always asks for Lance,” they said in a serious voice and the girl gasped as her hunch was confirmed. She turned to glare at Keith who was too shocked to say anything for a moment.

“Pidge!” he then managed and they cackled in delight which must have confused their coworker greatly.

“Just kidding,” they said and turned towards the back where Hunk and Rolo were quite busy managing the grills. “Ey yo, loverboi!” they called and Lance appeared a few seconds later with three servings of fries, four paper bags and two drinks in his arms. “No time,” he said, not even looking up, and continuing to the window for the drive through where he chatted with the people in the car. It took a little while in which the girl remained at the register, still unsure what was going on while Pidge calmly organized their order in the paper bag.

When the car finally left Lance cleaned up his station where some stray fries had fallen down. “Okay, what?” he asked.

“Your customer is here,” Pidge said and Lance immediately perked up. He turned around and his expression brightened as soon as he saw Keith. He was quick to skip over to him and slap on a flirty smile.

“Hello, mister,” he purred and Keith rolled his eyes. Flirting in front of other’s wasn’t exactly his strongest fort and he never knew how to react. “Go change,” he huffed instead, trying hard to suppress a smile and Lance pouted. “Y’all hear that?” he sniffed in an incredibly hurt voice. “I work so hard and then this.” He gestured to Keith.

“I have cupcakes?” It wasn't secret that Lance liked desserts just as much as Keith did.

“Oho! Pigeon, Imma gonna go, he has cupcakes,” Lance sung and wiggled his fingers before leaving hurriedly.

The new girl was still very confused.

Pidge was merciful enough to help her out after some more questioning staring. “That’s Keith,” they said, pointing at said Korean and a lightbulb went off over the girl’s head. “Oh!” she said and it seemed suddenly everything made sense. “You’re Keith,” she repeated, pointing at him, and Keith nodded his head dumbly. “Uh… yeah.”

“Oh, okay, I see.” She had stopped staring at him which was probably a good sign. “Nyma was right, he is kinda hot,” she then muttered and Keith choked on nothing but air.

Pidge handed their order to a guy and his friend before joining their conversation again. “Objectively speaking: he is not unpleasant to look at.” Keith had no idea how to interpret these words. “But subjectively he isn't that interesting.” Well… okay.

“I think your subjective opinion is not one that counts a lot in this situation,” Nyma said. She had just come back from cleaning up some tables and sent Keith a smile. “Heya Keith.”

“Hey.” Keith managed that much. This rest of this conversation went right over his head though.

“He’s gay and you’re lesbian, I don’t think that’s gonna work,” Pidge said and both girls shrugged. Wow, two lesbians thought of Keith as attractive. That was… something. “Also, Lance isn’t one for sharing.”

“Damn right he isn’t.”

How Lance was able to change this quickly was a mystery to Keith but he was very happy when his lover was finally next to him and glared daggers at Pidge and the girls while wrapping his arms around Keith. “I told you, my man is fine as chocolate cake.”

Keith tried to resist the need to facepalm but the urge was rather strong.

“Yeah, fine, okay.” The new girl waved her hand dismissively.

“You will grow very bored of these lovebirds very soon,” Pidge said offhandedly. “They are all cuddly and mushy.” They looked quite disgusted if their expression was anything to go by.

Lance didn’t care and just stuck out his tongue. “See y’all later, losers.” He grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him away from the counter. Keith managed to wave at the other employees before he had to watch where he was being dragged.

Once outside Lance turned around to kiss him properly and thankfully Keith had passed the stage where he had frozen up every time Lance did this. Now he just reacted naturally, kissed back and squeezed Lance’s hand.

The Cuban leaned back, whispering a quiet ‘ Hi, handsome’ as a belated greeting.

“Hi gorgeous,” Keith said back without qualms.

Lance smiled and intertwined their hands. “Okay, let’s go devour these cupcakes you promised me.”

Keith couldn’t suppress a laugh as he was pulled away from the McDonald’s.

They had met in utmost cheesiest way but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Even if he still didn’t get kids he was somewhat thankful that he had been so awkward around them that Lance had felt the need to help him out.

 

Finding love at McDonald’s was quite cheesy but he was really… _lovin’ it_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dancingskys.tumblr.com) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Dancing_Skys)


End file.
